


Jon and Damian switch bodies

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, body switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: I find the idea very funny and it’s a favorite of a friend of mine





	Jon and Damian switch bodies

Damian stretched out in his bed, the light of early morning hitting his eyes. He tried to roll over to go back to sleep, but his bladder protested loudly. Damian rolled out of bed without really opening his eyes. Padding barefoot down the hall to his private bathroom. Lifting up the lid of the toilet Damian, his eyes still half closed, pushed down the front of his pajama pants and started to pee. He was slowly coming awake his eyes adjusting to the light and blinking away the sleepy crust. As he finished Damian looked down to tuck himself back in and froze staring down before letting out an ear splitting screaming. 

Alfred made the corner onto the hall way that lead to Damian’s suite of rooms first. The butler was wearing his usual uniform but without his coat. His shoe slapped against the floor in his right hand was an extendable baton. A second later Bruce wearing only pajama pants made the corner, followed by Dick in pajama pants and a t-shirt, Tim, Duke, and Jason came around the corner slamming into each other and stumbling. The mob of bats crowded into the doorway to Damian’s bathroom.

Standing in front of the mirror pulling at his shaggy hair was Jon Kent. “Jesus” Jason said slumping and rolling his eyes. “Damian did you kidnap the Kent kid again” he shouted toward Damian’s half open bedroom door. “No Todd I didn’t” Jon said looking at Jason with a mix of panic and rage in his face. The voice was Jon’s, but something about the way he spoke, the tone maybe was purely Damian. All the Bats froze staring at Jon Kent, who was clearly wearing Damian’s pajama. 

Alfred recovered first. “Master Damian? is that you?” the boy who looked like Jon was starting to shake slightly. “tt yes Pennyworth it is me” Duke’s eyes got wide and he threw up his hands. “Nope, nope, too weird, way too weird for me” he said backing out into the hall way. Dick came into the bathroom and ducked down to be eye level with Damian. “Okay, prove it, what’s my birthday” Jon’s face crinkled in confusion and Damian said “which one?” 

“shit it’s him” Tim said. Bruce let out a sigh “Alfred” he said slowly “if you would be so kind to go get my phone, the bat-phone” 

“yes sir” Alfred said tucking away the baton and walking down the hall way. A few moment later he was back with what looked like an iPhone but rather than the apple logo a bat symbol was stamped on the back. “Are you kidding me?” Jason said looking at it and Bruce shot him a look before opening the contacts and pressing a number. Bruce looked into the bathroom where Damian, wearing Jon’s body was sitting on the toilet with his head in his hands, Dick crouched next to him rubbing his back in slow circles. The phone rang twice before a voice still groggy with sleep answered. “Kent Farm, why are you calling my cell at 5:30 in the morning Bruce?” Lois Lane said on the other end. 

“morning Lois” Bruce said dryly. “This is going to sound like an odd request but could you go to Jon’s room and check on him?” 

“Why? do you think he’s gone missing?” Lois said her voice far more awake as the sounds of her getting out of bed came through the line. Bruce looked again at Jon who was really Damian now leaning against Dick’s shoulder. “Not missing exactly” he said. There was the sound of Lois walking down the hall and with a parent’s skill opening a door very quietly. “Um Bruce why is your son in my son’s bed, um alone” she quickly clarified. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and filed that away for later. “He’s not Lois” he explained “Damian woke up this morning and looked just like Jon, I’m assuming they somehow switched bodies.” 

“Oh is that all” a slightly hysterical edge in Lois’ voice “bad enough raising a teenager he goes and gets the body of another teenager” Bruce had to smile slightly. “Could you, Clark and Jon meet us in the cave in an hour?” he asked and heard a sigh from the other end. “yeah, make sure Alfred makes coffee. Oh and Bruce you better know how to fix this” 

“I’ll let Alfred know, see you in an hour” He said letting her last statement go. She sighed again “Okay I’m gonna go wake Jon this should be fun” the call ended and Bruce turned to speak to Alfred, but the Butler was already gone. “huh that’s what that’s like” Bruce said to himself before turning on Tim, Jason, and Duke who were still standing in the hall way. “Go back to bed” He ordered

“what?” the 3 boys protested. “there’s nothing you can do, if I need you, I’ll call you, till then you’d be in the way” Jason looked ready to fight it but Duke grabbed one arm and Tim the other and they half dragged him away. Bruce turned back to Damian and Dick in the bathroom. “Thank you” Damian said in a small voice. “get dressed and meet me in the cave” Bruce said before turning and leaving.

A hour later Bruce, Lois, Clark, Alfred, Dick, and the boys stood in the cave. Lois mouthed a thank you to Alfred as she clutched a cup of coffee close. Jon who was really Damian pulled at the crotch of his Robin uniform again. Jon, at 13 was a good 5 inches taller than the 15 year old Damian. Which made the Robin uniform uncomfortably tight. Damian’s hair was uncharacteristically flat and unstyled falling into Jon’s face. Jon pulled up his pants a little, his Superboy uniform was loose to the point of nearly falling off. 

He shuffled close to Damian as the adults debated what caused the switch. “Um Dami?” He asked in Damian’s voice which had never sounded so unsure before. “Yes Kent?” came back his own voice in Damian’s tone. “I just wanted to say um sorry?” Damian gave Jon a look, which even though he was wearing Jon’s face was totally recognizable. “Why are you sorry Kent?” Damian’s tone was dangerous. “oh! no! I didn’t do anything to make this happen, I don’t think I meant” A flushed colored Damian’s cheeks as Jon looked away in embarrassment. “I um had to uhhhh touch you?” He said flinching with the admission. “What?” Damian asked in confusion. “you know” Jon hissed before waving vaguely at his crotch. “When I went to the bathroom this morning, and to change to come over, I had to um touch your…” 

Damian’s blush colored Jon’s cheeks a deep red. “Oh” was all he could manage and the boys stood there in awkward silence. “um” Damian finally managed “I uh also had to, um you know, so I guess we’re uh even?” Jon nodded but couldn’t manage to look at Damian. Luckily they were saved further embarrassment by Bruce waving them over. Clark and Bruce had rigged a particle transfer machine. “Alright boys stand there and we should get you back to yourselves in no time” Clark said with a smile. “Thank god” Damian mumbled. A flash of light and Damian was standing there in Jon’s oversized clothes and Jon was in Damian’s too tight Robin uniform. Jon let out a whoop before any of the adults could ask if it’d worked. 

After some checks the Kents packed up to leave, after the boy’s switched clothes, to try to catch up on their Sunday morning sleep. Damian reached out to shake hands and Jon pulled him into a hug. They pulled apart both feeling strangely awkward, a deep blush on Jon’s cheeks. “um yeah so see you around?” He managed. “Of course Kent” Damian said both feeling like a lot more was said.


End file.
